Path of Destiny
by Rikuthedragonslayer
Summary: A boy named Eric must under go fierce odds and go on an incredible life changing journey in order to unlock his true power.
1. Prolouge

Path of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Sesshomaru would have been able to save Kagura with Tenseiga. I don't own Hellsing, Star Wars, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, Gurren Lagann, Code Geass, or Elfen Lied. So I decided to write this fanfiction on a whim merely because I wanted to see how certain characters would act in the face of possible destruction that involves not only their world but, other worlds as well. I also wanted to create my own story of how the main character goes from being normal to becoming someone important.

Prologue

It was evening in the nation of Amaterasu in the realm of the Four Great Nations. In the capital of the realm and the nation of Amaterasu the mansion of the Chancellor of the Four Great Nations which had the characteristics of a feudal Japanese castle was at this moment quite active. Soldiers wearing uniforms of black, red or orange were rushing in and out of the manor. At the very top of the complex stood a single man wearing clothing similar to a feudal Japanese noblemen or Shogun. A jade green robe draped over him, he wore a black haori which matched his black hakama, and he also wore a navy blue obi around his waist which also held his sword that hung at his side. He was sipping tea when a man wearing a more high ranking uniform got up stairs and saluted him.

"Chancellor Hakuro, I have news for you which is of great importance." The man said in a respectful tone.

Chancellor Shinji Hakuro the twenty-fifth Chancellor of the Four Great Nations turned to the soldier "At ease General Arashi, What have you to report?"

General Arashi cleared his throat before beginning his report "It's about the Island Nation of Jashin. They seem to have declared war on us once again."  
>Shinji gritted his teeth "Their persistence is truly unbreakable. This makes the fifth time they've declared war on us."<p>

General Kaito Arashi a veteran soldier who was considerably the most gifted general in the history of the Divine Guardian Core and the Four Great Nations. He knew all too well how dangerous and persistent the Island Nation of Jashin was. They were considered the most relentless and greatest threat to the Four Great Nations. They were responsible for the assassination of two previous chancellors as well as waging four major and bloody wars in the past.

"There's something else too sir." Kaito began "We intercepted a transmission from Jashin stating that an alliance has been formed between two other enemies of the Four Great Nations."

Kaito paused for a moment before adding "The names of the aligned insurgencies are as follows. The Shi Murder Clan and the Tsukiyomi Sorcerer Cult."

Shinji looked at Kaito in surprise "That makes things even more different then their previous attempts. They're already a threat by themselves, but together they could destroy everything." Shinji let out a worried sigh before asking "What else did the transmission say?"  
>Kaito's voice held a very serious tone when he spoke "There was a mission embedded in the transmission which was assigned to the assassins of the WARU Clan. Primary objective capture and kill the original creator of the Four Great Nations."<p>

Shinji's face turned white "They're targeting the Creator!? That's impossible. He lives in one of the Neutral Realms. How do they even expect to reach those realms?"

"They somehow managed to copy the technology of the DGC's Travel Chambers and have exact coordinates to the precise location." Kaito answered in a stern voice.

Shinji stood up and asked Kaito "How many assassins were dispatched?"

Kaito's answer was immediate "Only two men sir."

There was a long pause that passed before Shinji finally spoke "Kaito these orders are of the highest priority. Get to the Neutral Realm, find the creator before the assassins do, and bring him here. If you should encounter the assassins you must be ready to protect the creator with your life."

Kaito gave Shinji a look of confusion "Are you certain it is wise to bring him here sir?"

Shinji gave Kaito a serious look "The situation is more dire then it has been in the past. Remember general that by declaring war on us this new WARU Triumvirate also declares war on the countless realms that we survey and protect. Furthermore, he must know the truth about himself and what he is to face in this crisis."

Kaito saluted him then made his way down stairs to the DGC's Amaterasu base which was located underneath the manor. The base was filled with the most advanced technology in existence. Huge monitors on the walls displayed many smaller screens which showed the many realms that were under the DGC's protection.

Kaito was currently walking through a corridor which had windows on both sides showing the many computer operators that worked on base. He finally reached a gate which had writing on the top which read 'Neutral Realm Travel Chamber'. This chamber much like the countless other travel chambers was designed for the soul purpose of traveling to the Surveyed Realms and the Neutral Realms.

The Neutral Travel Chamber however was built only for traveling to realms which were isolated from the Surveyed Realms and could only be accessed by DGC generals. Once Kaito entered the chamber he was greeted by a man with snow white hair that reached his upper back and was clad in all white clothing. The man bowed slightly and with the accent of an Englishmen said "Welcome General Arashi, once I received word of your mission I came here as quick as possible."

Kaito turned to the man and smiled slightly "Your punctuality is appreciated Dr. Shirayuki."

Hisame Shirayuki was the head of the DGC's Research and Development Branch. He was well known for being one of the youngest and most intelligent scientist in any of the Four Great Nations.

He returned Kaito's smile "You flatter me sir. So the situation has become so dire that we must resort to this course of action?"

Kaito nodded in agreement "I'm afraid so. Are the system's to the chamber operational?"

Hisame returned the nod "Everything is fully operational sir. Despite us rarely having to use this chamber."  
>"I'm aware Dr. Shirayuki." Kaito replied handing him his gateway card. "Put these coordinates into the navigation computer." Kaito instructed.<p>

Hisame took the card and made his way to the navigation computer which sat in the left hand corner of the chamber. After swiping the card the computer read out the coordinates which read 'coordinates: set, Destination: Earth.'

"Coordinates set sir." Hisame replied after turning toward Kaito then giving him back his gateway card said "God speed sir."

After nodding his head Kaito stood in front of the gateway which activated showing a cosmic spiral like funnel. Without wasting time Kaito ran through the gateway and made his way to his mission.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1 Destiny Begins

**Chapter 1 Destiny Begins**

Meanwhile, on Earth a boy about nineteen years of age was preparing to meet up with a friend at a New York City diner. He had neck long dark brown hair with his left bang covering his upper forehead. His eyes were of a jade green color and he wore an expression that many would consider friendly. He was just about to get into his car when he heard a sound that could have been associated with thunder. However, when he went out to look there was not a cloud in sight.

"Must have been my imagination." He muttered to himself as he got into his car and drove off to the diner.

The city of New York was perhaps one of the toughest places to live. With its large crowds and unimaginable traffic issues it would take one with nerves of steel to live in such a city. However, if one could endure all of the city's disadvantages they could endure almost anything.

The boy finally made it to the diner where his friend said to meet, but couldn't locate him. He finally recognized his friend when he waved at him yelling "Eric, I'm over here."

Eric hurried toward his friend with a smile on his face "It's good to see you again Nick."

After shaking his hand Nick lead him into the diner. When they walked in there were hardly any customers or workers present. Aside from the two there was the manager who was at the booth checking his payments, a waitress carrying a cup of coffee that she was sipping, and finally sitting by himself at a table a man wearing black clothing that resembled those belonging to a 1920s detective. The waitress finally sat both Eric and Nick at an empty table where they began their conversation.

"So then Nick" Eric began "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked curiously.

Nick grinned slightly "I wanted to ask for another favor. I need a creative mind like yours."

Eric held up his hand "Hold on there Nick. You make a great point, but what do I get in exchange? You still owe me from the last favor I did for you."

Once he finished Nick who was sweating nervously began to say "You'll get your pay eventually. I just haven't found time to pay you."

Eric shook his head at the remark "I don't work for free you know. It took me forever to get enough money to rent an apartment."

Before he could add anything the diner door opened and two people walked in. The first to enter was a female with jet black hair tied in a pony tail that went to her lower back. She had a scar on her left eye both of which were maroon in color, but almost red in hue. She was also wearing some kind of black dress with dark grey lace making her look like a Victorian gothic character. The second one a man who had features similar to the woman except that he had an eye patch over his right eye.

When Eric saw the girl he let out a slight chuckle "Never thought I'd see a Lolita Goth themed form of cosplay here of all places."

Realizing someone commented on her dress the girl turned her attention toward Eric "I just can't explain it. I've always loved Lolita cosplay I find it so adorable." She said in an almost cute manner.

"My sister has always had strange tastes when it comes to dressing up." The man behind her said.

At this point Nick was feeling left out of the conversation finally replying with "What am I chopped liver?"

"No, but you are a ham sometimes." Eric said letting out a laugh which was joined by the two siblings.

Once the laughter finally ended the man began introducing himself and his sister "I am Kodoku and this is my twin sister Yokubo."

Eric in turn introduced himself "My name is Eric."

Kodoku and Yokubo traded serious looks at each other before nodding in agreement. "Well if you've time to spare would you care to hear us out? We have an interesting proposition to confer with you." Kodoku mentioned with a sly smile.

Before he could add anything else Eric looked at the two siblings with evident curiosity "Would you two happen to be from Japan?"

The siblings looked at each other again then nodded in agreement "To some degree we are." Yokubo replied.

Then Yokubo said with a playful tone of voice "Follow us and we'll explain everything to you dearie." She said stroking a finger on Eric's cheek.

After a while Eric finally got up and followed the siblings out to an alley way just behind the diner. Eric gave them a look of confusion "Are you sure this is the best place to start a discussion?"

Eric swallowed nervously when Yokubo answered "Oh trust me this is the perfect place for a discussion."

She then nodded to her brother who delivered a hard punch to Eric's face. He fell to the ground with a thud, blood spilling out of his nose. "Help! Police!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kodoku then proceeded to deliver an equally hard kick to Eric's side making him scream in pain. "It's pointless you little bastard. No one can hear you or us for that matter." Kodoku said with a cruel tone.

He then pressed his foot on Eric's chest making him squirm. Kodoku simply grinned cruelly "Dammit I love when they scream. It makes killing them much more fun."

"I love it when they bleed like stuck pigs. It makes me feel so damn hot." Yokubo said licking her lips with devious delight.

Eric tried to crawl away, but Kodoku simply stomped his foot onto Eric's chest causing him to scream louder.

"Haul that little bastard to his knees brother." Yokubo said drawing a dagger from her sleeve. "I want to have fun with him." She added as she made her way toward Eric who was now in a strangle hold by Kodoku.

Sweat poured down Eric's face mixing with the blood that was seeping from his nose and mouth. Yokubo finally reached her victim with a look of sadistic pleasure in her eyes "Oh what ever should I do?" She asked in a childish manner.

She brought the dagger to Eric's right cheek grinning sadistically "Perhaps I should cut off that face of yours and use it as a wall hanging?

She moved the dagger to his midsection "Maybe I'll gut you like a fish and use you innards as party decorations?"

Angrily Eric managed to yell out "Go to hell you demented bitch!"

Kodoku wrapped his hands around Eric's throat "You must have a serious death wish to say things like that to my sister punk ass. I think I'll rip out your damn throat."

Before he could do so a slash of wind came toward him taking his head off in the process. His head rolled onto the ground and blood began gushing out from his neck as his now headless corpse hit the ground. Yokubo screamed in horror and rage at the sight of her brother's beheading. Eric was too shocked to even move. Angrily Yokubo turned in the direction the wind slash came from and to her surprise the man with the 1920s detective look stood at the entrance of the alley wielding a katana.

"You know when you're in the process of killing someone at least have the common sense to do so instead of talking your head off." The man said mockingly.

Yokubo hissed with anger "Who the hell are you?!"

The man grinned slightly "Are you certain you want to know? I'd hate to see you piss yourself once you learn the truth."

He pressed something that made his disguise disappear revealing a high ranking black uniform. "I am General Kaito Arashi of the Divine Guardian Core and your executioner." He said with utter seriousness.

Yokubo's eyes widened with fear and surprise "The Elemental Storm! How did those DGC bastards discover our plan?! Our transmissions are entirely covert!"

"Do you honestly think we've been slacking off during the wars you people seem to love?" Kaito said then added. "We traced the transmission providing us with just the information we needed."

Eric stared in awe at Kaito. He had created an original character with the same name, but never expected such a person to exist in reality.

Yokudo looked at the corpse of her brother then lashed out at Kaito "I'll make you pay for slaying my brother. I'll slaughter you." She said as she presented two blade weapons attached to her arms.

Kaito simply chuckled slightly "Funny how one who loves killing and treats it like an art isn't use to the sight of their own kin being slaughtered in the process. Since you told me what you plan to do let me tell you what I'm going to do."

He aimed his katana at her adding "First I'm going to cut off your limbs. Then I'm going to run my blade through your heart. Catch that you sick sadistic bitch?!"

Kaito readied himself as Yokubo yelled "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Without missing a beat she lunged forward to fight the Elemental Storm.

**End Chapter**


End file.
